Lágrimas de hielo
by Adamantha Cryptmaw
Summary: El amor a veces puede ser cruel, el amor te consume y te vuelve un ser inmundo. El amor es lo peor que puede pasarle a dos personas de mente inestable... Fanfic Shonen Ai


Título: _**Lágrimas de hielo**_

Pareja: Ikki x Hyoga

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es de Masami Kurumada, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines lucrativos

_— **1 —**_

_**Agonía de un suicidio**_

_Ikki_

Una desolada noche, una grieta en el tiempo, lágrimas de hielo. _Vagaba_ en un mundo lleno de tinieblas, sin rumbo, poseído por los sentimientos de destrucción que albergaba en su corazón, consumido por la negrura de su alma. No había esperanza, no había salvación, perdió la vida por su propia mano, sin buscarse una redención, no quería el perdón de nadie, hacía tiempo que perdió la capacidad de sentir, de desear.

Murió una noche como aquella, antes de vagar por el mundo como alma en pena. _Muerto_ y sin poder dar marcha atrás. No dejó nada en el mundo para que pudiera ser recordado, nadie le perdonó jamás lo que pasó, lo que ocasionó con su inmunda crueldad. Cuando haces que la persona que supuestamente amas se retuerza en su propio dolor no eres digno de indulgencia, no mereces compasión.

_Jamás _se perdonó a sí mismo, jamás pudo hallar consuelo entre sus lágrimas de hielo, sus únicas compañeras junto al desconsuelo y la soledad.

_— **2 —**_

_**Auto compasión y Auto engaño**_

_Hyoga_

Desde el inicio su vida no fue más que tormento, ver a la persona más importante dormir bajo el cristal de hielo no puede ser signo de felicidad. Aunque cada día le busques, aunque cada día desees que aquello no hubiese pasado, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, el destino está marcado, jamás serás feliz. _Él _lo entendió desde una temprana edad, su vida estaba supeditada al sufrimiento, pero quería tener un rayo de esperanza, algo que lo hiciera pensar diferente.

Cuando lo conoció creyó que aquello que tanto anheló por fin estaba sucediendo. Era un hombre guapo, el más guapo que vio jamás, aunque su mirada era cruel y su actitud lo fue más, pero no lo descubrió en aquel momento, solo pudo estar cegado por el amor, porque se enamoró profunda e intensamente, como cuando has decidido entregar toda tu vida a una persona, sin importar las consecuencia.

_Siempre _lo supo, su amor era correspondido, cruel y frenéticamente, como se quiere a un objeto que se posee y se desea con todas las fuerzas, hasta agotarse en sí mismo, hasta que lo terminara agotando, sumido en la cruel ignominia. Perdió todo, pero no le importó, lo tenía a él, aunque el maltrato nunca fue físico, le consumió la mente, le ahogó el corazón. Nunca prometió cambiar, pero sus profundos ojos le suplicaban perdón cada vez, él en silencio lo aceptó, porque lo amaba hasta el punto de ya no sentir odio ni rencor, aunque quizás se mentía, tal vez lo que realmente deseaba era terminar con todo, acabar con la vida que estaba ligada a la suya.

_— **3 —**_

**Solo tres pasos**

El puñal ensangrentado que sostuvo en su mano temblorosa se cayó de ésta cuando la persona delante suyo sonrió por última vez. Todo pasó tan rápido que no supo cuando comenzó y por qué terminó de aquella manera, su venganza era más simple, quitarse la vida frente a sus ojos, que supiera cuanto amor era capaz de dar, pero nuevamente aquel ser cruel al que tanto amaba le tomó la delantera, cuando lo vio con aquel puñal, a tan solo tres pasos de él supo que aquello acabaría en tragedia, pero no quiso darle aquel placer, después de todo el cruel siempre fue él, por eso avanzó y antes que el otro le tomara la delantera lo hizo él, clavándose ese puñal frente a sus ojos.

Le _sonrió _amablemente antes de morir, dejándolo solo con su sufrimiento, Hyoga se retorció y gritó de dolor, su mente se quebró, se hizo pedazos su alma, su corazón se desgarró, aquel día perdió la razón, su locura lo llevó a intentar cometer suicidio, queriendo seguir a la persona que tanto amó y a quien le quitó la vida, pero no pudo, fue interceptado por alguien más. Lloró hasta secarse, ya no había más lágrimas de hielo, aquellas pertenecían ahora al otro mundo, en éste mundo vacío ya no quedaba nada, se había vuelto espuma, se convirtió en polvo igual que él.

_— **4 —**_

**Nada más**

_Ikki_ murió, porque su orgullo y su gran amor le llevaron a ser la persona más cruel e inmunda, destruyó al ángel que le dio la más grande alegría de su vida, sabía que no tenía perdón, por eso se adelantó a la tragedia, sin pensar en consecuencias, ahora vagaba por el mundo de los muertos, llorando las lágrimas de hielo que su amado lloró por él. Nadie rezó nunca por él, nadie le perdonó la locura del otro, el sufrimiento del otro.

_Hyoga_ se consumió en su propia locura, porque la auto compasión que siempre sintió por si mismo le superó, lo llevó a auto engañarse, a pensar que su existencia merecía eso y más. Dolor, llanto y sufrimiento, su vida siempre fue y sería eso.

No hay camino de retorno, no hay salvación, solo un abismo negro, nada más

**_FIN_**

NdA. Sé que es terrible, pero denme su opinión, muchas gracias


End file.
